Heaven
by LupinandHarry
Summary: What's heaven like?" a simple question that may take a life-time to answer, though our protagonist in AnWL finds out after the events of the final chapter.


Author's Notes: "Terra" is the name that I chose for my main character

1Author's Notes: **"Terra" is the name that I chose for my main character!!** I just finished AnWL yesterday, and I loved the ending, it was the first Harvest Moon game that I played that really has an end, and doesn't just go on and on and on.

I know you can continue playing after the end, but I thought the _Heaven_ chapter was rather strange..so I just started a new file. - Anyways, enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I only own the ideas here, nothing else!

08080808080

Terra slowly opened her eyes. She was sitting cross-legged under the large tree in her pasture. The sun was setting, and the sky was colored with varying shades of orange and pink. Frowning slightly, Terra wondered how she got there..she couldn't remember much of the past few days, many of her memories hazy.

Getting up, she looked around at her field, and all the animals in it. Betsy, the first cow that she owned was standing nearby, gently grazing before it was nightfall.

Terra walked over to the gentle cow and reached out to pat her, when she noticed her arm. It was glowing slightly, and even looked faintly transparent. Looking down at the rest of her body, she realized, it was the same.

Stumbling back in shock she looked around, slightly panicked. What was going on?!

Suddenly, the door to her chicken coop opened, and her husband Rock stepped out. He walked over to the fence of the pasture and stared out, looking on with grief in his honey colored eyes.

"Rock! What is going on?" Terra said hurrying over, but her husband seemingly ignored her, and stared right past her.

"Rock?" she questioned, reaching out to him, but he turned to the side, and walked away.

Down the path, Terra saw her son, Riley, walk over to Rock. Riley sighed, and asked if Rock had finished feeding the chickens, eyes glued to ground.

Rock nodded and put a hand on his son's shoulder. Riley looked up, eyes full of unshed tears that were too stubborn to fall.

"I miss mom.." he said quietly.

"Me too.." Rock said with a sad nod, and the two of them walked in silence back to the house.

Terra was reeling. The scene she had just witnessed made her feel as if her heart had cracked into pieces. She had never seen her family grieve in that matter. She wanted to go up to both of them, hug her son and run her fingers thorough his blonde hair while telling him that there was no need to miss her. She wanted to kiss her husband, and tell him that she loved him. Her heart pounded with these feelings as she took a few steps, only to be stopped by a voice.

"They won't be able to see or hear you.."

The deep, soothing tone in the man's voice seemed familiar enough to make Terra stop and turn around.

What greeted her unprepared eyes was the sight her own father. He appeared to be in his mid-forties, with the same chestnut colored hair and warm chocolate eyes that Terra had.

"How...how is this possible?" she breathed, taking in the sight of the man she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. Back, when both her parents lived in a small apartment in the city.

Her father walked over, and enveloped Terra in an embrace, which she returned almost hesitantly.

Sensing his daughter's confusion, he pulled away and smiled softly.

"Everything will be explained soon." he assured.

"I don't understand what is happening..how are you here? You're.." Terra began, but faltered slightly,

"Dead?" her father filled in for her, and she nodded. "As are you."

Terra's eyes widened. "Wh-what?!" she said pulling away from her father, and then it hit her. She was dead..dead and gone.

Her last memories crashed over her like a wave, she had been working very hard on the farm lately..too hard, Takakura had said. She knew something was wrong one evening, but crumbled to the ground when a strong wave of dizzyness overcame her.

She couldn't remember much else, only that Rock had lifted her onto their bed, and called to Riley, telling him to contact Dr. Hardy immediately. The last thing she remembered was Rock telling her to hold on.

"It's alright" her father said gently, bringing Terra out of her stupor.

"...What's going to happen now?" Terra asked, gazing into her father's eyes.

He shrugged and looked around, "You tell me."

Terra looked up at the now starry sky, and then to her house. She thought about how she should be inside with her son and husband, getting ready to go to bed and discussing her son's promising Athletic career with him.

"I don't want to leave my family, everything was going so well." she said biting her lip.

Her father nodded in understanding "I'm so proud of what you have been able to accomplish here, you did better than I ever dreamed was possible."

Terra smiled at her father's praise, she had always wondered if he would have been proud of her. She turned back to him, "What's heaven like?" she asked, not unlike a small child would.

Her father seemed to have been expecting the question and smiled softly. "You'll see, but it really is a wonderful place, perhaps a little bit lonely from time to time with so many friends down here, but there is nothing to be afraid of."

Terra nodded and her father continued "You have a lot of people who care about you here, but there are some people who have been worrying about you."

Terra perked up, "Who?" she asked.

Her father shrugged "Pop pop and grandma, your mother, she was bursting with joy when you had Riley, as was I. Nina also.."

"_Nina?_" Terra interrupted surprised, "she has been worried about me?"

Her father nodded, "When she wasn't fussing over Galen, she was fussing over you, I think you left a better impression on her than you thought."

Terra grinned when she remembered how Nina would always stroll around town with Galen, her hat looking like a giant ladybug.

She then turned back to the house, "Can I?"

Her father nodded, and Terra walked over to her house, her father in tow.

Stepping into her son's room, Riley was laying on the floor, talking about how he finally beat Hugh in a race as Rock stood nearby and listened. He didn't look nearly as joyous as he should have, she thought to herself. Riley dreamed of beating Hugh for a long time.

"I'm ready" Terra whispered.

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder, and the two walked back out to the center of the pasture.

Terra closed her eyes, the wind picked up a bit. A warm, buzzing feeling filled her, and she smiled softly, she was going to heaven.


End file.
